Quidditch Rivals
by AnimeLuvr12
Summary: Audra McKinley has had her eyes on Oliver Wood since they met on the train their first year, but she fears that he only sees her as a rival on the pitch.
1. Scene 1

_Quidditch Rivals_

~ An Oliver Wood dabble series ~

Scene 1

 **Author's Note:** This is just a single dabble for right now, but I might add one or two in the future to make it a series. I'm very unsure at the moment.

 _ **Please consider leaving a review. Reviews help me improve my writing, as well as learn what readers like and dislike about my stories. They are very helpful!**_

* * *

My bright blue eyes stared blankly across the enormous dining hall, and my gaze never wavered from a particular spot at the Gryffindor table. I could spot the sandy-haired keeper from miles away, rain or shine. Ever since we met on the train during our first year, my secret talent had become being able to spot him no matter where I was. It was like I had a radar that he always managed to set off.

I felt a sharp elbow in my side, and I turned to look at my best friend with a glare.

"You're a Hufflepuff, Audra, and he's a Gryffindor. It would never work out, and I think you should know that. You should stop daydreaming about him."

I huffed at Milly, brushing off her comment. Her tone was heavy with jealousy and annoyance. Did she like him, as well, or was it just the fact that I had found someone I could pursue?

"Loads of people from different houses end up together. My parents, for example. Dad was a Gryffindor, and my mum was a Hufflepuff. They met during a match, when my mum caught the Snitch right in front of him. He was a keeper, and he was so impressed with mum that it was basically love at first sight. You can't tell me that it isn't a coincidence that both Oliver and I are on the Quidditch teams. Captains, nonetheless."

Milly furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head at me, "Don't be daft. I don't think he knows you exist."

I scoffed, "Of course he does! I'm a rival, in his eyes. Plus, my dad was a Gryffindor keeper, and he's got his name on more than one Quidditch cup. I'll have you know that Oliver-"

I felt a hard jab in my side, and as I turned around, my eyes immediately shifted upwards. They locked with a pair of deep brown orbs, and even though I was extremely nervous, my gaze didn't waver.

"Please, finish your sentence. I am rather intrigued in what you have to say."

I sharply inhaled, and my eyes grew as wide as Quaffles. That Scottish accent was like literal music to my ears. It was like the calming strum of a guitar, and I could feel my nervousness melting away.

"I, uh, I was saying that you have exceptional Quidditch knowledge. I was just talking about my dad and how his name is on-"

"Four Gryffindor cups," Oliver finished for me, "Your dad was an excellent keeper for my house back in the day. I'm surprised he never played professionally. Puddlemere could have really used his talents."

My face grew hot and bright red, "He would have, but... My mum got pregnant with me right after graduation. Dad told the Quidditch scouts that he wanted a family more than he wanted to play, but I feel like that wasn't completely true."

Oliver dropped his gaze, and shuffled his feet a little. He seemed pretty nervous, almost as much as I was.

"I came over here to tell you good luck in our match today. You're a fine captain, and a pretty good Chaser. I can't wait to face your team."

All I could do was nod awkwardly in response.

"Uh, thank you, Oliver. I, um, I hope you and your team give us a good run. I wouldn't expect anything less from the Gryffindor house." My face lit up with a smile, and I tried as hard as I could to calm my racing heart.


	2. Scene 2

_Quidditch Rivals_

~ An Oliver Wood dabble series~

Scene 2

* * *

I carefully plopped my elbows down onto the stone window ledge, cradling my face in my hands as I stared out of the top of the tower. It was a perfectly clear and sunny day, and I could hear the green grass of the Quidditch pitch calling out to me. I heavily sighed, wishing it was my team on the field facing off against Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw was currently in last place, while we battled heavily against Slytherin for second. We were neck and neck with the snakes, but I hoped we could pull ahead. Gryffindor had gotten a great lead on us for first, much to our dismay. There were very few games left in the school year, and our chances of winning the cup faded more and more each day.

"Audra, I didn't expect to see you here," A golden Scottish voice chimed in from behind me.

My body turned on a dime, and I found myself face to face with Oliver Wood. I could feel my face begin to heat up like a furnace as my brain processed the fact that we only stood a few feet from each other. My ears and cheeks were fiercely burning.

"I, uh, hey! Oliver! What are you doing here?" I cleared my throat as I attempted to hide my utterly obvious embarrassment.

"I could ask you the same thing. I figured you would be whipping your team into shape, or studying from that fancy new playbook of yours."

I cocked an eyebrow. He knew about my playbook? I hadn't told anyone about it, not even my team.

"You must like to watch me, if you know what I'm usually reading." The words had poured out of my mouth before I could even catch them.

Fractions of a second went by before Oliver realized what I had said. This time, it was Oliver who had fiercely burning cheeks. His skin tone went from slightly tan to matching his house color in almost an instant. He stuttered and stumbled over his words, but he eventually just went quiet when he realized he wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence. I mentally slapped myself, and I anguished over my response for every second that Oliver was quiet. The tension between us could have been cut with a knife.

My brain finally realized the magnitude of the situation. Before Oliver had a chance to tuck his tail and run, I blurted out something that sounded almost like an apology. He stared at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, Oliver. I'm terribly sorry. I bet you don't even watch me," I started to nervously laugh, "I mean, who would want to? Am I right? It's not like I'm special or anything. Pretty average, if you ask me. I bet you just noticed it in my hand one day, or something. I shouldn't jump to dumb conclusions like that. Now I've gone and embarrassed us both!"

When I noticed that I was rambling, I shut my mouth and turned back to the window. My face was unbelievably warm, and I hoped that this was all just a bad dream.

"You are special, though, Audra. You're unlike any lass I've ever met. You shouldn't sell yourself so short."


	3. Scene 3

_Quidditch Rivals_

~ An Oliver Wood dabble series ~

Scene 3

 _ **Please consider leaving a review. Reviews help me improve my writing, as well as learn what readers like and dislike about my stories. They are very helpful!**_

* * *

I carefully stepped out of the Room of Requirement, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was getting close to being after hours, and I needed to hurry back to the Hufflepuff common room before Filch spotted me. That old kook was almost as mean as Professor Snape and just as weird, and that was saying something. I soundlessly shut the door behind me, and started off down the hall on the tip of my toes. The seventh-floor corridor was creepy and extremely hard to navigate at night, just like the rest of this huge castle. Why anyone would want to roam the castle at night was beyond me.

"Audra, fancy meeting you here," A Scottish voice, just a few feet from my left, smoothly cut the silence.

My heart rate immediately skyrocketed. What was Oliver doing here? Why would he risk getting caught out of his common room after hours? Us Quidditch Captains had reputations and responsibilities to be mindful of.

"Oh, Oliver, what brings you to the seventh-floor corridor at this time of night?" I nervously laughed.

"I could ask the same of you, Audra," Oliver mused.

I debated in my mind whether I should tell Oliver about the Room of Requirement. My father had told me about it whenever I joined the Quidditch team, in hopes that I would put it to good use for private practices and planning game strategies. I thought it was the coolest thing whenever I discovered it. Now, I could tell the guy I desperately wanted about it in hopes that he might like me. Sharing something of that caliber with him would hopefully put me in good favor.

I sighed to myself. Why am I like this?

"Well, I was, uh, just partaking in the use of Hogwarts's best kept secret. The Room of Requirement does wonders for a captain who needs somewhere to practice."

The words spilled out of my mouth before I could really stop myself. I cringed at my inability to show restraint when it came to my crush.

"Somewhere to practice, eh? What could you possibly mean?"

I gulped. Should I risk detention with some big games coming up? My team really needed me. They couldn't win without me. It was Oliver Wood, though, and any chances of being alone with him were well worth the risk in my mind. It wasn't like golden opportunities like this were given to me all that often. I mean, I had only had a handful so far in the five years that I had known him.

"I feel like telling you about it wouldn't be nearly as cool as showing you. Follow me," I told Oliver as I paced back and forth in front of the blank wall three times. I focused my mind on what I wanted, the practice field with live training mannequins. It was the same thing I thought of every single time I came up here, which was about three nights a week. Within a few seconds, a door faded into existence.

"Here we go," I declared as I quietly pulled it open.

Inside the room, there was a gorgeous green pitch. The ceiling seemed to go on forever. Two player benches were situated on opposite sides of the room, and both were filled with faceless mannequins in practice jerseys. A chest sat in the middle of the pitch, ready to be opened. There was a rack located next to each of the benches, filled with brooms that ranged from crummy and old to relatively nice.

"This is my practice arena. Cool, isn't it?" I gleamed with pride as I breathed in the smell of the stunning grass.

Oliver was in awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How come I never knew about this before?" He exclaimed.

"Well, the room doesn't always look like this. You see, the room changes to fit the needs of the user. My father told me that he used to bring my mom here whenever they first started dating. I'll spare you the details of that, because he certainly didn't use it for practicing Quidditch. Anyways, this is what I use it for. The room takes this shape for me, which I think is the neatest thing. I've been practicing here since I joined the team."

Oliver seemed absolutely tickled that this kind of thing existed.

"I knew that you went somewhere several nights a week, but I didn't know this is where you went."

I gave him a side-eye glance. He stalks me? Should I be flattered because I like him, or creeped out? Mixed signals are not what I want right now.

"How do you know that?" I asked cautiously.

He realized what he had said, and an immense blush blanketed his cheeks.

"I, uh, well," He harshly stumbled over his words, "I'm friends with Ethan. He's kind of like my informant."

I furrowed my brows at the word "informant."

"The hell do you mean informant? He didn't give you my playbook, did he? I'll kick him off the team faster than-"

"No! Nothing like that. It's not like that. I-I meant that he tells me what you do from time to time. I have him keep tabs on you, because I want to know if you have a boyfriend or if you fancy someone. He told me that you sneak out of the common room a few nights a week, but he doesn't know where you go. So, I followed you."

Everything Oliver had just said started to click in my brain. He wants to know if I have a boyfriend? Why would he want to know-oh my god. He likes me. Holy snitch, he actually likes me. This is the best news I've heard since I was announced Captain. I have to play it cool, though. I can't act too excited. Breathe, Audra.

"Oliver, you have my teammate keep an eye on me because you want to know if I fancy someone? Why don't you just ask me?"

He shrugged, "I guess I was just nervous. Being nervous is unusual for me, honestly."

I stifled a laugh. The poor guy really didn't know how to talk to girls. I guess he really only knew Quidditch.

"I do fancy someone, if I'm being honest. I've liked this person for a long time. I just always thought that he wasn't interested, since his priorities are not exactly girl related."

Oliver's shoulders shrank a little. There was no way he thought it was someone else. I mean, I've been crazy about him since day one.

"This guy, his true love is Quidditch. Always has been," I chuckled, hoping Oliver would catch on, "But, if he'll let me in, I think he and I could make something great. So, what do you say, Oliver? Our teams may be opponents, but that doesn't mean we have to be rivals."

I could see my words slowly sinking in. Oliver's facial expressions changed from sad to confused to absolutely beaming in just a few seconds.

"Audra, you really are something amazing and special."


	4. Scene 4

_Quidditch Rivals_

~ An Oliver Wood dabble series ~

Scene 4

 _ **Please consider leaving a review. Reviews help me improve my writing, as well as learn what readers like and dislike about my stories. They are very helpful!**_

 **Author's Note:** Ask and ye shall receive. Shoutout to natsumi456 for asking for another update.

* * *

The icy-cold rain felt like sharp needles on my exposed fingers, chilling me to the bone as I led my team out of the tunnel towards the pitch. This was the biggest game of the year for me, and I couldn't let the nasty weather prevent me from doing my absolute best.

Before I had gone into the locker room, Oliver had told me that scouts from Appleby and Holyhead were here. No doubt my father had something to do with this. He had connections all over the place from his days at Hogwarts, and even from when he was being scouted by the professional teams. It's all about knowing the right people, I suppose.

Playing Quidditch was something I absolutely loved to do, and I knew playing professionally would make my father very proud. I wanted nothing more than to make our name worth something. I guess he knew how much I wanted to follow the path he was never able to take. After all, if it wasn't for Quidditch, my parents would have never met.

I turned to my team, and launched into my usual pre-game motivational speech.

"We can do this, Badgers! We are hard-working, and we can prove to our opponent that we never give up without a fight! We are patient, and we can show our rivals that we are willing to play until we drop! We have what it takes to go out there and kick Slytherin's pompous ass. We will own this pitch today, and we will make our colors shine! What are we?!"

My team chanted back in response, "We are motivated!"

"We are motivated, motivated, downright dedicated," I yelled in time with my team.

.

.

In the end, my team managed to pull a huge win over Slytherin. There was never a moment in the match where we were the underdogs, and I personally made sure of that. I had to score as much as possible, or pull off some ridiculous moves, to be able to impress the scouts, and I certainly wasn't going to let my team down. They wanted this win just as much as I did.

The match went on for almost an hour, as the rainy conditions made it much harder to spot the snitch. My seeker was all over the place, constantly weaving in and out of the action. In the meantime, while my seeker was busy, I had managed to score at least six or seven times. I was racking them up faster than usual. Between my teammates handing me great assists, and my own sheer willpower to create good breakaways, I couldn't help it. My grace and resilience on the field was second to none, and I felt like I was on top of the world. After all, my motivation was through the roof. Not only were the scouts watching, but so was Oliver. Even after two years of dating, the chemistry between us was stronger than ever.

Finally, as I was about to go in for another goal, the snitch was captured. My seeker managed to dodge a Bludger, catch the snitch, and do a thrilling barrel roll all at the same time. He never ceased to amaze me every single match. That kid was going to go far one day.

Oliver jogged onto the pitch after the match was over, greeting me in his usual fashion of picking me up and twirling me around before giving me the biggest kiss imaginable. He was quite the romantic, I had found out.

"You were stunning out there, Audra! I've never seen someone so amazing. I don't think I've been so proud in my entire life. I bet you blew those scouts out of the water!"

I blushed at Oliver's words. He definitely knew how to make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. His compliments were absolutely uplifting, and his excitement was so genuine.

Oliver set me down, and brushed some grass off my robe.

"Can't have you looking like that for your big meetings, now can we?" He chuckled as he twirled me around.

Before I could ask him where the scouts were, a petite blonde woman clothed in dark green approached us.

"Excuse me, Audra McKinley. My name is Katie Fletcher, and I'm a scouting agent for the Holyhead Harpies. Do you have a moment to speak with me?"

I nodded, completely speechless. My moment was finally here, and I couldn't wait to see each team I wanted to sign with.

As I turned to Oliver to tell him that I would meet him outside the Great Hall later on, a man approached me dressed in a pale blue and silver suit.

"Audra McKinley? I'm Colin Finnigan, from the Appleby Arrows," He reached his hand our and I animatedly shook it, "I'm very interested in speaking with you, when you have the time. I see Ms. Fletcher here got to you first, but I will kindly wait my turn."

I stared at Oliver with wide eyes. This was absolutely amazing. Two professional teams were interested in me, and I could barely keep my excitement contained.

"Go, Audra. This is your big moment! You can tell me all about it later on tonight," Oliver beamed at me with a huge smile.

I thanked him with a swift kiss and a big hug, and I trotted off with Katie Fletcher and Colin Finnigan to discuss my future.

.

.

"Audra," I heard Oliver call out to me as I entered the seventh-floor corridor, "I've been waiting to see you all evening."

I ran to him, and hugged him tightly. I breathed in his scent, and my mind was immediately calmed. Everything else, all of my worries and doubts, just seemed to drift away.

"Oh, Oliver. I have such good news! I can't wait to tell you!"

This time, it was Oliver who paced back and forth in front of the blank wall. When we opened the door, the practice field was nowhere in sight. Instead, there was a more romantic setting. Candles and flowers were placed all around a bed that looked like it was fit for a queen.

"I see you took a page out of my father's playbook," I joked to Oliver as we smoothly danced through the door.

"So, what's the good news, Audra?" Oliver quizzed as he sat me down on the bed.

"Both Holyhead and Appleby offered to sign me," I excitedly told him as I bounced around a little bit.

"That's great news," Oliver cheered as he caressed the back of my hands with his thumbs. Our bodies were mere centimeters apart, and our chemistry was already electrifying the air around us. I stared at the bed for a moment. This would be my first time, but I couldn't think of anyone more worthy than Oliver Wood to share it with.

"I haven't made my decision yet," I assured Oliver, "I told them both that I had to think about it for a day or two, and when I had made up my mind, I would send them an owl. I wanted your opinion first."

"You grew up watching Puddlemere, so it's not like you have a deep connection with either of these teams. I would pick the one that will pay you more, or the one that you think will make you happiest."

"You make me happy, Oliver. I never want that to change. That's why I'm conferring with you. I want you to be in my future no matter what team I play for."

"I'm not going anywhere, and that's a promise," Oliver reassured me as he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. We couldn't look away from each other.

"Oliver, do you think I would look good in pale blue or dark green?" I asked earnestly as I leaned in closer to him.

"My dear, if I'm being honest, I think you would look good in nothing at all," Oliver slyly murmured in my ear.


	5. Scene 5

_Quidditch Rivals_

~ An Oliver Wood dabble series ~

Scene 5

 _ **Please consider leaving a review. Reviews help me improve my writing, as well as learn what readers like and dislike about my stories. They are very helpful!**_

 **Author's Note:** Shoutout to everyone who has been reading this series. I've been keeping an eye on the story stats. Love you guys! Thank you for keeping me motivated!

* * *

"Oliver, please, just think about this a little more. If you go, you may not come back! What about our future? What about the family we want?" I pleaded with my husband as he picked up his wand off the dresser.

He twirled it back and forth between his fingers apprehensively.

"Audra, this is a battle we're talking about. Of course, I may not come back. But people are dying out there, and I won't stand by, knowing that I can help, while others needlessly sacrifice their lives," Oliver asserted.

I turned my back towards him, unable to keep the tears away.

"If you die, Oliver, I won't be able to go on without you! You have been the love of my life for eleven years, since the day we met. You are the only thing in this world that I care about," I cried to him. Tears violently streamed down my face.

"Then fight by my side, Audra. We can protect each other. I would die for you, and I know you would die for me. If I fall, I want you to be the last person I see. I want you to be the one who holds my hand as I take my last breath."

Both of us were in tears, now. I turned to look at Oliver, and I immediately rushed into his arms.

"Oliver, I will love you until I take my last breath. I will fight by your side, and protect you, even if it kills me. I will be there for you until the very end. 'Til death do us part, remember?"

We stayed there for what seemed like hours, locked in each other's embrace. It was hard to let go, knowing what kind of fight we were about to walk into.

"Come on, Audra. We have to go now," Oliver murmured as he squeezed me one last time.

.

.

The Battle of Hogwarts was utter chaos. Killing curses were being thrown around left and right. Disarming spells and binding curses were being cast at rapid fire speed. Bodies, injured and dead, were falling all around us. The smell of death and blood was heavy in the air, and smoke billowed out from various parts of the courtyard and castle.

"Oliver, stay close to me!" I shouted above the screaming and explosions. Oliver stayed glued to my back as we made our way through the wreckage. I was looking out for any injured allies, but the mountains of rumble and spells flying overhead made it difficult to focus.

Spells were flying back and forth between Death Eaters and students, and it was hard to move without possibly getting hit. I scanned the area for a safe escape route, but anything could happen. With my wand grasped tightly in my hand, I slowly started inching towards an entrance to the castle.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a Death Eater raising their wand towards Oliver. Everything around me suddenly faded from existence. The sound of my own heavy heartbeat and breathing drowned out every sound that blanketed the courtyard. Before I could even think about it, my wand was already raised. I turned my wrist ever so slightly, and braced myself in front of Oliver.

"Not my husband, you vile demon!"

I aimed my wand carefully at my target, " _Confringo_!"

A fire-like, orange light burst forth from the tip of my wand, and when it collided with the Death Eater, they were thrown back in a massive explosion. I watched in what seemed like slow motion as their body was torn apart by the fire and force of the spell. Their body parts rained down from the sky, scattering around the area where they had once been standing.

I turned to Oliver, and put my hand to his face as I cried.

"Audra, I've never seen a blasting curse with that much power before," he croaked.

"I poured every ounce of my love into protecting you just now. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Oliver," I cried as I embraced him tightly.


	6. Scene 6

_Quidditch Rivals_

~ An Oliver Wood dabble series ~

Scene 6

 _ **Please consider leaving a review. Reviews help me improve my writing, as well as learn what readers like and dislike about my stories. They are very helpful!**_

 **Author's Note:** This is probably the last entry of the series, so please enjoy. I named their son Damon, after a Greek god who symbolized trust and loyalty. I thought it was pretty appropriate, since Audra was a Hufflepuff. Shoutout to everyone who has been reading this series. You guys are the best.

* * *

"The Appleby Arrows sent me an owl this morning," I mentioned to Oliver almost nonchalantly as I waddled over to the dinner table. Our little mahogany table sat in the breakfast nook, where for most of the day, it basked in the sun that streamed in from the large window. It was one of my favorite things about the cozy little cottage in the country that we had bought.

I had set up some plants on the window sill, and they were finally beginning to sprout. I casually looked them over one by one as I watered them, and I poked the soil a little with my wand.

"What did they want?" Oliver questioned as he stirred some sugar and cream into his tea while skimming over the front page of today's Daily Prophet.

"They want me to start my new job as assistant coach shortly after the baby is born," I said as I slowly rubbed my engorged stomach. I felt a light kick, followed by another. He was going to be here any day now, I could tell.

"Do they now? That's great news. I take it you contacted Colin Finnigan when you retired?" Oliver didn't look up from the paper as he turned the page.

"No, actually. When I made the public announcement that I would be retiring from playing with Holyhead, a few agencies contacted me about coaching positions. Appleby being one of them. Colin had already asked me long before then, and I told him that if he made me the best deal, then there was no doubt that I would work for him."

"He must have made you a deal that you couldn't refuse," Oliver mused as he folded the newspaper up and tossed it into the compost bin.

I felt another kick, this one much more aggressive than the last few.

"Absolutely. He said I could-"

I suddenly felt a weird sensation taking over the lower half of my body.

"Oliver, I think it's time," I said between breaths. My pajama pants were now soaked.

"What do you mean it's time?" My husband asked absentmindedly while opening the refrigerator.

"It's time for the baby, you walnut," I half-yelled as I tried to waddle out of the breakfast nook and towards the spare bedroom that had been set up as a birthing area.

"You need to get both of our mothers over here," I added as the first contraction hit, "like right this minute!" I tightly grasped the door frame as I doubled over in pain.

Oliver was now in panic mode. He was rushing all over the place, bumping into chairs and furniture while looking for the Floo powder.

"If you're looking for the Floo powder," I grumbled through clenched teeth, "it's where it always is! Now, hurry up before Puddlemere has one less keeper!"

I heard a mouse-like shriek escape Oliver's lips as he rushed down the hallway to the living room.

"And don't forget to grab some chocolate frogs, or I'll never let you hear the end of it!" I yelled out as I heard some stumbling, a crash, and then a bang.

.

.

"Damon, your mum and I have decided that you're old enough to start playing Quidditch on your own now. That's why we got you these," Oliver said as he pulled a trunk out of the coat closet.

I flipped the latch on the old brown leather chest, heaved it open, and stood by proudly as my son rummaged through all the contents.

He pulled out Puddlemere, Holyhead, and Appleby practice robes, along with various pads and equipment.

"With all of this, you could play any position you want. You could a Keeper like your dad, or a Chaser like me. Grandpa was a Seeker once upon a time. Grandma started off as a Beater. Though, if you want to play any position, you'll need that most of all," I winked as I pointed to the bottom of the chest.

Stashed at the very bottom was a broom-shaped parcel wrapped in brown paper. Damon furiously tore the paper apart, and when he had finished, his eyes widened at the sight of a Firebolt.

"Your dad and I vigorously debated on what kind of broom to get you. I wasn't too keen on getting you the world-class broom right off the bat, but your dad was pretty set on teaching you how to control your speed. Between the two of us, I think we can teach you enough about flying to where you'll be _safely_ soaring through the sky like a pro."

I beamed with pride as Damon hurried out the front door with his broom, laughing gleefully as Oliver chased him. I wasn't too far behind, watching as Oliver helped Damon onto the broomstick, telling him each and every tip for how to grip the handle and stay on. Once he had gotten the hang of it, Damon was zooming around the yard.

"Our son is natural. Who would have guessed?" I joked as I wrapped my arm around Oliver's waist.

"I bet Puddlemere will be scouting him before he even gets into Hogwarts," Oliver jested.

We both laughed as Damon zipped around us playfully. I turned to the love of my life, the man I always knew I would marry.

"Hey, how about we have a little match? Damon and I against you. Loser has to do the dishes, no magic allowed. What do you say? Think you can take us?"

Oliver picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, "Oh, I think I can win no problem!"


End file.
